


You, always.

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes, Feelings, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: english isn't my first language so uh sorry for the grammatical errors!also this is part of an ongoing social media au on twt so u might wanna check that out! here:https://twitter.com/_N0MINSAU_/status/1258939910104338432?s=19(shameless plug, had to do it for clout)enjoy ~
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	You, always.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so uh sorry for the grammatical errors! 
> 
> also this is part of an ongoing social media au on twt so u might wanna check that out! here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/_N0MINSAU_/status/1258939910104338432?s=19
> 
> (shameless plug, had to do it for clout)
> 
> enjoy ~

Jeno isn't drunk. tipsy maybe. but definitely not drunk. he's still aware of what's happening around. 

it's boring. he thinks. parties are only fun at the start. when edgy college students begin their shit, it gets boring, and the fact that donghyuck and chenle are nowhere to be found in this not-so-huge house makes it worse. 

he takes another sip of beer in his hand. he roams his eyes around to observe people, and that's when he finds the person he's been looking for before this party even started. 

Jeno doesn't know what's gotten into him but he suddenly has this urge to approach him, to ask how he has been and maybe, just maybe, to wrap him in his arms like how he used to. 

Jeno's a coward. always has been. but for tonight, he lets the influence of the alcohol to get through him, and walks to where the blue haired guy is standing. 

their eyes meet, and for a second, Jeno thinks he's gonna pass out. 

he's stunning. of course, he is. 

"hi." he gathers all the courage he has in his body. he expects the younger would just ignore him. that he would just look at Jeno like how a stranger would.

After all, Jeno was the one who broke up with him. 

but he thought wrong because the other lets out a soft smile, and goodness gracious Jeno wonders how is it possible for someone to get even more beautiful. 

"hey. long time no see." 

for other people, six months won't be considered long. but every second after their break up feels like forever, and this moment right here is a pause at what seems to be the end of everything. 

"yeah. it's really been so long. h-how have you been?" he tries to ask without his voice shaking but fails to do so. 

"I'm good. A lot of submissions to pass but nothing I can't handle." the blue haired chuckles. 

"That's nice to hear." if he's referring to the other boy's response or tiny laugh, we will never find out. 

there's a pregnant pause between the two. suddenly the music changes to a slow dance. and everyone in the party seems to look for a partner to dance with.

"Jaemー"

"Jenー"

they both shyly laugh. "you go first." the younger tells him. 

he scratches the back of his neck, a habit he does when he gets nervous.

"do you want to dance with me?" 

ー

"Is this okay?" he asks as he tightens his grip on the younger's waist.

"Jeno, you have been asking that question for the last five minutes." 

they're so close. too close for two people with a past together. Jeno is so happy, he truly is. he's been wanting to do this ever since they broke up, to be this close to the other boy. but right now he feels like his heart is about to burst with how fast it's beating. 

it's unfair how jaemin can act as if nothing happened at all. he's supposed to be mad at Jeno for leaving just like that. Without explanations, but he's here looking straight into his eyes, and smiling with those perfect teeth. 

it pains Jeno up until now that he was the reason for Jaemin's heartbreak, and as much as he wants to avoid him forever to not cause any further harm, he wants to be selfish tonight. Just for tonight. 

"I'm sorry. It's just that... we haven't really talked ever since you know... and I feel like you have every right to scream and punch me in the facー"

Jaemin cups his face with both of his hands, "Shh, it's fine now. okay? and I really don't want to bring it all up. we've both moved on, Jeno. So really, it's okay." 

That's the thing. it's not okay. it's not okay because Jeno is still in love with him. Jeno is still head over heels for his ex. But he's not gonna tell him that. at least, not right now. He's not gonna ruin the chance of having him this close.

"Are we even supposed to be doing this?"

the younger bites his lower lip before he answers, "I don't know. It feels nice." it does. it fucking does.

"I wanna kiss you." he says, because it's what he feels. he says, because he can't control himself anymore. not when Jaemin is looking so pretty in his hold. not when the person who he has been missing for the last six months willingly takes his hand and dances with him. 

"what's stopping you, then?" 

and with that, he doesn't hesitate to put his lips on Jaemin's. They kiss as if it's the last time. They kiss as if there aren't any other people. Just the two of them. Jeno and Jaemin. In their own world. 

it's not supposed to feel this right but when Jaemin lets out a whimper with how hard he's kissing him, he starts to lose his mind. he feels the younger grabs his hair harshly which just urges him to push his tongue deeply into the latter's cavern. 

they kiss for an eternity that Jaemin has to pull away for air. Jeno chases after his lips. 

"l-let's take this somewhere else."

and who is Jeno to say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> did i also mention that i wrote this while listening to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years??? It's been almost nine years since it was released but the feels man.... 
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoyed it! ((go check the au now lmao))


End file.
